1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image printed matter with stereoscopic display of an image, a printing paper therefor, and a method for providing the stereoscopic image to a viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods have been proposed as a method for producing a stereoscopic image printed matter. For example, JP1993-210182A (JP-H05-210182A) suggests a method for producing a stereoscopic image printed matter including mixing a left eye pixel and a right eye pixel in a certain arrangement, wherein a polarization filter is disposed on an upper surface of the left eye pixel and right eye pixel, a quarter-wave plate is further laminated on the polarizing film, and a polarizing axis of the polarizing film and a retardation axis of the quarter-wave plate are at an angle of ±45° with respect to each other for the left eye and for right eye.